Missing at twilight
by Darkdaydreamer17
Summary: My first fic so be nice. Non massacre because i like Itachi. What if there was an enemy that no one could see or hear, how could anyone defeat them, and what if this enemy attacked konoha and Itachis girl? read on and find out Itachi/OC as well as others.


Well I hope you enjoy my first fic this took some time but hopefully it was worth it.

Itachi will be slightly OC in this as will some other characters probably, well I'm gonna shut up now oh and I don't own Naruto, let me know what you think :P

* * *

><p><span>In the village<span>

It was barely dark, yet the village was already sound asleep.

No one dared to leave there houses, so many had gone missing already, the thought of being taken made the air thick with fear.

All but a young girl that is, a girl of the tender age of 16, but in this world 16 was not so young or innocent, as she walked her hair began to glisten as it caught a glimpse of the fading light, she flicked up her hair revealing a face that would stand out among any other, such beauty, only floored by a scar that ran down her face, it was a single cut but when she opened her left eye it was broken in two.

A truly innocent face, even her name Khiya seemed so kind, yet her eyes told a different story, two cold dark eyes that would sadden the most joyful people revealing the terrible things she had seen and done in so few years upon this earth.

By now the light had gone, darkness now ruled in this desolate street, this was when fear was at its peak and for good reason.

Khiya didn't appear fazed at all by the darkness now surrounding the young chunin, then she suddenly stopped, her breathing became shallow, she stood as still as she could as she closed her eyes to better take in her surroundings, to better let them take control then everything stopped, and the first attack came.

She quickly blocked the attack with ease, being a Jonin even at such a young age it was second nature, drilled into her from the endless hours of training, the unknown figure struck again harder than before a powerful kick to her stomach that caused her to step back trying to regain her composure. The attacks were fast and seemingly came from nowhere.

As she looked up three kunai were speeding towards her, she jumped in an attempt to dodge them they scarcely missed her one hitting its mark cutting her leg, she stifled a gasp as her crimson blood .

Attack after attack all getting closer to the target, she had to act quick.

As she prepared to attack herself, she looked at where her opponent was fighting from but all around her there was nothing, just darkness, that's when it hit her she was alone, hurt and defenceless agenised an enemy she couldn't see.

After what seemed to be hours had passed, her body couldn't take any more her only option was to run, she turned to leave, she jumped onto the nearby roof and skimmed across the houses to try and escape this hidden enemy but all her efforts failed as more kunai came hurtling towards her, this time hitting there mark with a deadly accuracy only attained by the very best, she was fighting an anbu level opponent, at that revelation her heart sank.

she fell to the ground in searing pain, blood filling her hand as she held her wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

All seemed lost, another kunai was coming and she had no way to dodge or defend.

Hope was lost.

In the silence of that night the sound of metal hitting each other nor the sound of running or calling out could be herd just silence then a voice she recognised came to her all it said was ´Its over` the darkness of the surrounding street engulfed her in its welcoming embrace.

* * *

><p><span>At the hokage tower<span>

"Lady Hokage" shouted Hagane Kotetsu a hidden leaf ninja, before the hokage had time to reply he continued"another shinobi has gone missing"

"14 ninja all gone missing within days of each other I want this to end, get me the head of the blackops unit now_" _said the fifth hokage with a venomous tone to her voice.

"Yes lady tsunade" exclaimed shizuna the fifths most trusted friend and assistant.

The door opened on the other side was Uchiha Itachi recently appointed leader of the blackops unit walked in "**You called for me**" he stated in a monotone the Uchiha was famous for.

"Yes, another shinobi has been reported missing, you've had three weeks already so why am I still laying awake at night wondering who's next?" said the fifth, all in the room could feel the anger and anxiety filling the air.

"**We are doing the best we can but its taking more time than we thought it would, we have found battle sites but no one recalls any sounds of fighting or even any sound at all, not even footsteps."**

"I will not allow any one else to suffer, The most recent taken is one of our strongest with her senses its almost impossible for her to be captured if she wasn't even able to escape this situation than who will, this new development is to remain confidential if people find out who was taken there would be panic, am I understood"

"Yes hokage sama" was the only response.

There was a long silence, Itachi who had visibly tensed during the relaying of the new information spoke, "Hokage sama, who was taken" another pause followed but his fears were confirmed in that silence, his girlfriend of a year Khiya must be the victim.

These suspicions were also confirmed by the uncharacteristically quiet voice of the Hokage "I'm sorry Itachi, Khiya was taken"

"up the security of the village, round the clock patrols are to be put into action immediately, find our shinobi, find Khiya and bring them home" Itachi was gone in seconds his only thought, I will bring her home.

* * *

><p>Please review i need to know how i did for my first fic and if anyone interested in being a beta for this please help me out :P well next chapter is in progress so might be up soon.<p>

Dark


End file.
